Hermione Granger Dark Queen?
by TRISHHH-FISHHH
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have always hated each other, but will one little letter change everything? Will Hermione be in for the biggest shock of her life? PERMANENTLY DONE! NOT COMPLETED!
1. Hermione hates Draco

**AN: Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do have one annoying brother!**

**So, this is my redo of the first story. I hope this is 100 times better.**

"Hermione, your going to be late to the Hogwarts Express! Hurry up!" My mother, Sarah yelled up the steps.

"Yes Mum!" I yelled back and ran down the steps.

I quickly grabbed my trunk and loaded it into our car. My dad did it the first four years that I went to Hogwarts, but last year he died in a car crash. I don't think of it anymore.

My mother drove me to Kings Cross and let me out. "You be good Hermione! Make me and Daddy proud. Now, take this letter. It will explain something that I can't say. Read it by yourself after you get to school. I love you Hermione, now go." She said with a kiss on my cheek.

"G'bye, Mum, I love you too." I said while I got my trunk out of the car. I was confused by the letter, but I quickly forgot about it in my rush to see Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

"Ginny, Ron!" I yelled as I saw the familiar wave of red hair. "How are you all?" I asked giving both of them hugs.

"Well, I'm pretty good, that bloke Dean broke up with Ginny, so I'm going to hex him. If you'll excuse me ladies." Ron said with a tip of his head. Ginny and I both looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"Men." I scoffed as we got on the train to find a compartment.

"I know right. Anyway, Hermione, do you know why Dean broke up with me? I told him that I liked Harry more than him." Ginny said with a blush and a smile.

"Ginny! That's great! I always knew you too would end up together! So, how was your summer?" I asked as the train pulled out of the station. After asking that question multiple times, I learned when to smile and nod to keep her talking. Sometime during her ramble I must have falling asleep, because I was rudely awoken to a kick on my shin.

"'Mione, we need to go to the Prefect meeting." Ron said after patronizing Ginny.

"Okay, thanks Ron," I got up and stretched. "Let's go."

On the way there, I ran into Draco Lucius Malfoy. When I say ran into, I literially mean both of us got knocked over. This is most unfortunate, because I landed on top of him. "Hey, Mudblood, get off me!" He said rather loudly as Ron yanked me off of him.

"Malfoy, shut up! Nobody cares about your dang pureblood crap! It's just that, crap! Leave me alone! You don't even deserve to talk to me, come on Ronald, let's go." I half yelled.

"Ugh, I hate that stupid ferret! Why can't he just mind his dang business? I mean why is it always me he has to mess with?" I was so caught up in my rant, that when Ron answered I jumped.

"He thinks you're dirt under his feet when you're better than him in all aspects." Ron said simply.

"Thanks Ron, now let's get to the meeting." I said with what I hoped was a reassuring smile.


	2. Hermione gets her letter

**To A/n: I've decided to try to update once every weekend. If it doesn't come one weekend, it will defiantly come the weekend after. Sorry if it takes a longggggggg time…. ): Anyways, I don't own Harry Potter, I never will, get over it. (;**

**P.s. Story does not follow teachers, for instance, Umbridge is not there.**

"Ron, did you not pay any attention at all?" I asked exasperatedly. We had just got out of the prefect's meeting and Ron literally is bombarding me questions. "Of course we have to patrol the corridors. You and I are together every other Tuesday from 9 to 11, then I have it with Malfoy every Thursday from 9 to11, and you have it with Pansy from 9 to 11 on Sundays. You should learn to listen more. That's why Professor Snape hates you. Now come on, we need to change into our robes, because Hogwarts is only 10 minutes away." I said and walked away to get dressed.

"Bye then Hermione." I just heard him say as I stormed towards our compartment.

By the time I was in the Great Hall, I forgot all about my anger towards Ron. "Children, as you know, the Forbidden Forest is off limits. I would like to introduce the new Defense of the Dark Arts teachers, Nymphadora Tonks. Please, if you value your life, call her Tonks. Haha, anyways, Miss Hermione Granger, Professor Snape needs to see you after the opening feast. Thank you. Tuck in."

Harry and Ron looked at me, but I just brushed them off. He probably wanted to talk to me about helping Ron and Neville in Potions. I wasn't nervous at all, because I was used to being called by teachers. The food was better than ever after my Mum's cooking for all summer. I may love her, but she can't cook to save her life.

"Bye Ron, Harry, see you after I speak to Snape. Don't worry about me, and especially don't come with the invisibility clock. I'll never forgive you. Well, anyways, I see Tonks, why don't you both go talk to her." They both followed my instructions while I waited her Snape.

"Miss Granger, please follow me." Snape said as he led the way. It confused me to not see the famous sneer on his face, but a grimace. Usually the grimace was saved for Slytherins. He led me to his office; to a picture of what I could only assume was his Mother. "Please, come in." He said as he opened the door and stepped aside.

"Miss Granger, what I say next will probably be very doubtful to you. It was a huge shock to me when I first found out. If you don't believe me, you may go into my brain or you may use truth serum." He stopped when he saw my face. "Yes, I'm that serious. If you where Potter or Weasel, I would never give permission to do that. Please trust me.

"Only because you're my Professor, I will trust you." I said seeing his serious face. "I may need awhile to process it all though. If you don't want me to lose my trust, you should just tell me now. You're acting like my mum ran off with another family." Seeing his pale face, I said, "She didn't did she? Oh my gosh! I knew she was in love with the milk man! He shouldn't have been at my house so much! Ugh, I so shouldn't have trusted him! Grr. I can't believe her! I mean, I thought she said we'd be family forever, ugh, this is so anno-"

Obviously Snape got annoyed with my rambling, because he yelled, "MISS GRANGER! Calm yourself! Mrs. Granger didn't run away with the milk man! You should know that no one would do that! Goodness, women are so hard to deal with! Jeeze, why can't you just listen to me and stop making assumptions! Okay, as I was trying to get to before your freak out, this does happen to be about Mrs. Granger. No, she's not seeing anyone or anything like that. Actually, she's dead." I stared at him like he was an idiot. "Yes, she's dead, but you're not an orphan. I really don't know how to word this. I guess I should just give you this letter that will explain it all. Please, read it." He said, pushing the letter he pulled out of his desk, into my hands. Not that I paid attention, but his hands were really cold.

_Dear Hermione Jean,_

_ I realize that Severus won't do a very good job at explaining this, so I decided it's best to just write the events that transposed. It was early into the masquerade ball, and a lovely looking gentleman came up and asked to have a dance. I knew that the gentleman was decent looking and had very good manners, so I agreed to dance. After dancing the night away, the passion between us flared. I know that you don't want to hear the details of the night, so I'll skip to 1 month later. I was going to the doctor because of all the morning sickness I was getting. I knew something was off. I was eating way too much, gaining weight like a whale, getting sick often, and getting tired quickly. I guess the reason I couldn't figure out what was wrong was that I was scared that I could even be pregnant. The doctor soon proved my knowledge from reading so many books was right. I was pregnant. At first I didn't know whether I wanted to keep you or not. Even though it wasn't consciously, I knew that I could never get rid of a baby that I was carrying. After about a week's decision, I knew that I couldn't let you go. I knew who your father was, so I went to him to share the good news. Even though I knew he would react like he did, it still hurt for him to deny that I was pregnant. After two weeks, he came around and proposed. I figured that he wouldn't want a Bastard in the family, so I said yes. I wasn't showing yet, so we decided to just get married right away. Since we both wanted this out of the way before I started to show, we just quickly got married. Since it was only a month and a half since you were conceived, we could just say that the Honeymoon was busy. Anywho, nine and a half months later came our little Hermione Alyssa. I knew right then that I had made the correct decision. Just looking at your beautiful face, I loved you. Over the 9 months your father and I were married, we both became very close. I could even say I loved him. I'm still in love with him after 15 years. Whenever he comes home from his job, we say that we love each other. I guess I should start back to the story. After a year, I could see many problems with having you in our world. The Dark Lord wanted you for his service and many parents wanted arranged marriages with you. Because we didn't want you tainted by the Dark Lord, we gave you to the safest place possible, a Muggle family. We explained to them about the reason we gave you to them and what we were. They accepted you and you became their pride and joy. Over the years, I still checked in every once in a while. I always saw to it that you were happy. So here we are now, you entering your fifth year at Hogwarts. I should probably get to telling you who I am. Well, incase you haven't figured it out yet, your father and I are Death Eaters. I can honestly say that we are spies for the Order of the Phoenix. Well Darling, your father is Severus Snape and I am your mother, Melissa Snape, previously Nott. Yes, Theodore is your sibling. I would even go as far as saying he's your twin. Anyways, we can discuss our family later. For now, I wanted to talk to you about the Arranged Marriages that I was talking about earlier. We knew the only way to keep you safe from the Dark Lord would be to arrange one. I'm so sorry about this. If there was another choice, I would give you free will to marry whomever you wanted to. I'm sorry, but your betrothed is Draco Malfoy. You can talk to your father about this._

_With love, _

_Melissa Snape_

_Melissa Snape. _

_P.s. Your ring will appear on your finger and your father will change your looks to how they should be. I love you!_

As soon as she read the words, the ring appeared on her finger and she fainted.

_**An: Okay, I know that this took forever! I'm so sorry. Anywho, happy Thanksgiving to my readers. I would write more, but I'm tired(:**_

_**Trisha-Malfoy-Granger**_

_**Ps. Reviews make me write faster. (;**_


	3. Hermione and Snape talk

After about three minutes, I came back around. "Hermione, are you okay? Any injuries?" Snape asked in a worried voice. He helped me sit up in my chair and hovered over me trying to help, but really making things worse.

"Snape! I'm fine. Calm yourself! Just give me a few minutes to think this over." He looked like he was about to talk, so I said, "Please Dad, I need this."

I could tell that the use of the word dad stopped him from commenting farther. _So I get a letter from my real mother, Snape is my father, and I'm betrothed to Draco Bloody Malfoy. Could this day get any worse? Anywho, I want to see what I look like. _

"Father, could you please remove the Glamour? It would be lovely to see what I really look like." I said after I thought for a little while.

"Oh course, if you would just stand in front of this full length mirror, I'll remove it." I did as he said and he said the spell, "aufero INCANTO"

It felt like a wet cloth being pulled down my body; completely enveloping my senses. When the ice was gone, I looked in the mirror. What I saw made me drop my jaw in surprise.

My hair was completely straight, but that's not what shocked me. My hair was blonde; yeah, like Kirsten Dunst color, but there was black highlights. It was an odd combination, but with the rest of me it looked good. My eyes went from the warm toffee color to a very deep black with true blue flakes in them. They were very striking with my beautiful hair. My eyelashes were so long that when I blinked, the bottoms skinned my cheeks. My eyebrows were the color of my black highlights. My nose was still the same shape. My teeth were perfectly straight. My breast when from a b cup to a c cup, making my clothes quite uncomfortable. I grew about 4 inches making me 5'8". My lacking curves were made quite shapely and I lost all right amount of fat in all the right places. In today's standards, I guess you could call me breathtakingly beautiful.

"Father" It would be weird to call Snape Daddy so soon after I learned the truth. "What does my mother look like? I've only heard of her, never met her."

"Yes, I do have a picture. If you'll wait about 5 minutes, I'll be back." Father said and walked out of the room with his billowing robes. As I looked in the mirror, something I didn't notice before caught my eye. I lifted my hand. The ring was beautiful; I had to give him that. It was a silver ring with a somewhat large diamond in the middle. On either side of the diamond, there were two emerald rectangles. It was simple, but elegant.

Father came back in and showed me a picture of a beautiful woman that I shared several traits with. She had wavy, blonde hair, true blue eyes, large breasts, straight teeth, and my nose. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. I honestly was shocked at her looks. The feeling that loving her would be easy struck me right away. "Father, is she smart? Cocky? Funny? Happy? Fun to be around? I want to meet her soon."

"Yes, no, yes, yes, yes. Your mother is many things. Theodore and I love her with all of our hearts. You may meet her over Christmas break. I'm sure she's just bursting to see you! I'm so sorry for being so rude over the years, but I had to keep up the façade. If anyone would have prematurely found out about you, Hogwarts would have been in a great amount of danger! Any questions?"

"Oh, I have plenty, but I can only think of one subject right now. Theodore. So, if he's your son and my twin, why doesn't he look like either of us? Why was he so terrible to me?"

"Well, Theodore didn't know about all this until three days ago. We wanted to wait until we told you to take the Glamour off. If he suddenly looked different, it'd take too long to explain, only to have to explain it to you."

"Okay, I have three more questions: 1) Does Draco Malfoy know that I'm going to marry him?, 2) Will I get resorted to be with my brother?, and 3) Why wasn't I Slytherin in the beginning?"

"Draco sort of knows. He knows that he's engaged, but he doesn't know that it's you. Yes, you will be resorted. You didn't get sorted into Slytherin because there has never been a Muggleborn in Slytherin and you were still under the pretence of the Glamour and situation. The Sorting Hat knew the situation and went by how you were as a Muggleborn. It took a lot of planning to keep you from being judged, but I couldn't do anything else. I wanted to tell you the whole time, but I fear your mother would have killed me." He said with a grimace.

"So, I've realized that I feel a lot stronger and more powerful since you took the Glamour off, is that to be expected? Or is it just my wishful thinking?"

"The Glamour would have messed with your magic, because Muggleborns are usually less powerful than pureblooded wizards. It's not being biased or anything, but your magic levels should have increased significantly. You will need to train with someone a lot to build up your magic. You will be even more powerful than Potter," At my baffled look, he added, "Yes, that's right, your magic will be at least ten times better than his. I believe in you Hermione. I always have. I'm sorry for treating you terribly before. It's just that if I didn't keep up with the act of not liking Muggleborns, you, Theodore, your mother, and myself would all have been in danger. "

"It's okay Dad. Did you really mean what you said about my magic?"

"Yes, of course I meant it! I don't lie about stuff like that."

"Do you know how to do wandless magic? That's the one major think that I would like to learn."

"Yes, I'll teach you right now if you'd like." He said in his long drawl.

"Oh, yes, please! I've wanted to learn it since I read about it in 1st year. It's supposedly one of the hardest types of magic; coming in second place after turning into an Animagus. Can you do that also?

"Yes, I can turn into an Animagus. Would you like to see it? No one except for your mother, Theodore, and I know about this and I would prefer to keep it like that, so please, don't tell anyone." After my quick nod, he sent a Patronus to Theodore telling him to come to the dungeon and that I knew, and said the incantation, "MUTO ANIMALI!"

What I saw shocked me to bits. My father's Animagus was a-

_**An: Yeah, I know I'm evil after not updating for all this time then stopping there. I'm sorry, but this chapter is a lot longer than most of them are. Anywho, good? Bad? Sucky? Great? Let me know by pressing that little blue button.(;**_

_**~Trisha-Malfoy-Granger.(;**_


	4. Theodore, Draco, Mione, Snape

_On with the story: __What I saw shocked me to bits. My father's Animagus was a-_

My father's Animagus was a dragon. There's many descriptions of the word 'dragon'. When I say dragon, I mean that he was completely magnificent. He was about 7 feet long and had very powerful looking wings. His scales were alternating green, black, and silver (Slytherin to the core). He was beautiful, confident, and happy. His shoulders were set like he was the happiest man on Earth. Gone was the greasy haired, annoying Professor. If I didn't see the change, I would have thought this was a real dragon.

After he turned back into his human form, I said "Wow Father, that is amazing! You have to teach me how to do that! What's Mother's Animagus? Is it hard to prefect the form?" Seeing the annoyed look on his face, I said, "Calm down, yes I know, go ahead."

"I will teach you Hermione, we can start that even before wandless magic if you'd like. Your mother's Animagus is a swan. The form is only hard to prefect if you have weak magic, no focus, and a terrible teacher. Luckily for you, none of these will affect you, so it should be fairly easy.

Let me explain the steps now. First, you have to go through and get nature tokens. These will come naturally. You have to concentrate on the magic in nature. If you ignore the call of cone, they get harder and harder to get. After you get all of them, you have to make one of the most difficult potions that I have ever had to make. You have to time the potion with the lunar eclipse. Since there is more than one a year, you have a few chances. After you make the potion, you take it and your tokens out and make go into the state that you are in when you get your tokes. When you snap out of it, you will have created a shape with all of your tokens. The rest of it I will explain after you start to gather tokens.

So, it'll take a while, but I think you'll be able to manage. If you'd like, you can do it with Draco and Theodore, because the Dark Lord has asked that they finish their Animagus'." He said.

"Okay, I'll do it with them I guess, but will you be helping us also. And you said the Dark Lord, will I have to become one of his followers?"

"Good and… I would prefer you did. It would keep the Dark Lord from hunting you down and forcing you to join him. You are smart enough to know the risks of joining or not joining. If the Dark Lord hears about your smarts and magic abilities, he will stop at nothing to get you on his side; especially now that you will claim your status as a pureblood. He will hurt your family, friends, or any one that's anywhere close to you. You _must_ join him, or he must not learn about you. I will need to train you to block him out. I won't ask you now, but you need to think whether or not you want to join him."

"You aren't going to force me to join him?" I asked, surprised.

"Only in you want to. I may seem pushy and annoying, but I won't force you into anything you don't want to do. It's too soon for me to say, but I know that I will grow to love you." I guess he saw hurt in my eyes, so he said, "Even though I have been with you for 5 years, I have had to see all the bad in you and none of the good, so I haven't noticed that you can do well. I'm sorry Hermione. If it makes you feel better, I didn't tell your mother that I loved her until 4 years of marriage."

Even though I didn't feel any better, I smiled and said, "Thanks Dad. That makes me feel so much better."

"Also, with you being a Pureblood, you must learn Pureblood etiquette. Theodore and Draco can have you work on th-"

Snape was interrupted by Theodore and Draco Bloody Malfoy coming in. "Hello Father, you summon-." The boy that I assumed was Theodore said. He changed a lot. He had black hair that swept towards the right side of his face. He seemed about 4 inches taller than me and had very toned muscles that I assumed came from Quidditch. His eyes went from green to the same as mine, black with blue flecks. "Is that you? I've been waiting to see you for days!" He said while running towards me. He pulled me tightly into his arms and rocked me.

"Hey Theodore. Wait, that's way too long. Let me think… how about 'hey Theo.'" I said while smiling.

"I guess Theo is good. Okay, enough time wasted. Even though I teased you, I realize that I know absolutely nothing about you. I'm sorry for all those years that I messed with you. Can you ever forgive me?" He asked.

"Well, I guess I can. I have to forgive my fiancée too, I assume." Theo nodded for a second then grabbed my left hand and examined it.

"Who is it? I'll kill him! There's no way I'm going to let some snotty nosed Gryffindor marry my baby sister!" He practically yelled. I glanced at Draco and he seemed to be very interested in his shoes.

"Relax Theo, we'll get there. You want to know my story? You'll hear it all in chronological order.

Well, I grew up in London with two well known dentists. Because of my hideous Glamour, I got ridiculed though my first 10 years of life. Then when I came here, I still got ridiculed, but that was for my 'Mudblood status'. Anyway, my parents were the only constant in my life. They loved me uncondition-ally, but now their dead, so I don't have to worry about disappointing them. All the popular kids enjoyed picking on my and I had no friends. Once, I lost control of my magic and gave one of the girls purple hair and a go-tee. It was okay though, because I always knew that something better would come.

When I turned eleven, everything changed. I wasn't like you, because I didn't know that my letter was coming. When I got mine, I opened it and hope rose up in me again. It was from the 'great' Dumbledore himself. He explained how to get into Diagon Alley and what and where everything was. I wrote back to him and thanked him. My Muggle parents took me to go shopping, and bought me all of my books.

When I went to Hogwarts, Weasel and Potter kept making snotty comments about me, until one day I walked past and the Weasel called me a Know-It-All. That was the last straw. I strode by crying and went to the third floor girls restroom. Potter heard me sniffling and knew that he and Weasel did some-thing wrong. After one of the Neville told them I was in the restroom crying, the DADA teacher came in saying something about a troll in the Dungeons. Potter being the 'savior' he is, made the Weasel follow him to 'save' me. They saved me and my stupid Glamoured self told McGonagall that it was my entire fault. So by that the Weasel and Potter thought we were friends. My instincts told me to befriend them, so I stayed with them.

The next year, I helped Potter with the Chamber of Secrets while faking being his friend. The year after I helped Sirius Black escape Azkaban. Then I helped him with the Triwizards Tournament. All the while, I faked being close to them. Any time him or the Weasel would hug me or grab my hand, I had to try hard to hide my disgust. Before the Yule Ball, Weasel asked if I would go with him as his last resort, but I was disgusted and annoying that I would be his last choice, so I told him I was already going with someone. Since Viktor Krum asked me to go with him, I decided to go with him. I tried my hardest to look my best. With those Glamour spells, that was very difficult, but I managed. I made over half of the men in that room drop their jaws. I don't know if it was my confidence or my looks, but I over powered all the females in that room. I could feel the looks of loathing being sent Viktor and my way. I assume the Glamour was slightly overpowered, so my Pureblood grace and power showed through.

So, that all leads up to this year. I learned that I am a Pureblood, I found out that I have a twin brother, I was adopted, Snape is my dad, Melissa Snape is my mother, and I'm engaged and classes haven't even started. Wow, my life got twist-turned upside down. Ha. If I go crazy, you, my Fiancée, and Father have to take me to a mental clinic. Any questions?"

"Yeah, just a few; What happened to that girl with the purple hair and go-tee?"

"Wow, after my huge, long story, that's the best you can come up with? Okay, well my magic got out of control again. Instead of a go-tee and hair dye, I ended up giving her cancer." After the looks of shock I got, I defended my case. "Since Kindergarten, she's pulled my hair, cut it off, poured paint and glue on me, made fun of me, got my boy friend to dump me, stolen my best friend, and kissed my boy friend. I think it was justified. And it's not like I purposely chose cancer, but that was the disease that happened. I will never say that I'm sorry I did it. It was completely Karma's choice. Don't give me that look!" I shouted the end. In the next couple of seconds, I was so confused about what happened. Not only did Draco and Theo get hit with about 100 volts of electricity, but they also got hot pink go-tees.

"DAD, WHAT DID I JUST DO!" I screamed, but luckily we put a Silencing charm up in the room. I looked over at Snape and discovered that he had turned into a very good looking man. "Dad, what happened? You look… handsome? Did I do that?" And he truly did look handsome. His hair shortened to his ears, he grew about 8 inches, his back straightened out, his hair turned ungreecy, and his eyes looked less dead.

"Hermione, it seems as though your magic just removed an extremely strong Glamour charm that was placed on me since I can remember. You have no idea how powerful of a wizard you are. No witch or wizard in history has ever removed a Glamour charm without trying. I'm so proud of you!"

"Woah, woah, woah, what's going on?" Draco asked.

"Oh, Draco, you're my Fiancee.

_**A/n: Okay, I'm a terrible person. First I leave you hanging forever and now I'm leaving a cliff hanger. I'm so sorry! I've been traveling and Christmas stuff. Anywho, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.(; A few days-weeks later.(;**_

_**~Trisha-Malfoy-Granger.(;**_

_**P.s. I'll try to get another chapter out today/tomorrow.(:**_


	5. Theodore, Draco, Mione, Snape2

_**A/n: So to the reviewer that says my writing is 'way below average'. I'm sorry if you feel that way, but if you don't like my writing, you don't have to read it. From what I can tell, a lot of people have liked it so far. If you're talking about the beginning, it's because I can't start stories very well. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, I just started writing and I'm still pretty dang young, so I think it's okay that my writing is 'below average'. So, thanks for the criticism. **_

_**~Trisha-Malfoy-Granger.(;**_

"Oh, okay. Wait! WHAT? There is no way you're my Fiancée. Hold up, who are you? You look like Theo, so I assume that you're related to him. Are you a cousin or something? Theo has no siblings. And my fiancée would have a Malfoy family ring on her hand as soon as she found out about the marriage." He said with a smirk.

"Oh please Draco, you don't remember me? I'm still here just without the Glamour. And here's the ring to prove it." I knew that I shouldn't appear too excited, so I said and did everything calmly. "You see, a Malfoy ring. Now about whom I am. I'll give you a hint; I've been at Hogwarts for 5 years, starting my 6th. Umm, I am pretty smart. Most people think I'm a Mud- Muggleborn. You loved to call me Mudblood. Snape is my father, but I didn't know that until today. I'm part of a trio." I barely said this without a shudder. He still had a confused look on his face, so I said, "I'm 'best friends' with The Boy Who Wouldn't Die'." Finally it looked like he got it, so I stopped talking.

"Granger? Woah, how'd you get so… pretty? What happened to the ugly beaver that I had to go to school with?"

I explained the whole story to him and showed him the letter. "And as you saw, I removed an advanced Glamour charm from my father without trying. In other words, she's completely gone as far as Snape, Theo, you, and I are concerned. I don't know if I can continue being Hermione Granger. She's just so anno-

"Hermione, listen to me. You must continue being in the 'Golden Trio'. If you don't Voldemort's side will lose and everyone in our group with get sent to Azkaban or get killed. I realize that you hate them, but you could get hurt if you don't pretend to like them." Snape said finally acting like a father figure.

"Okay, I guess I could do that, but if I explode on them it's not my fault. I happen to know that Weasel has some romantic interest in me. If he kisses or touches me in the wrong way, I will hex him. You got that?"

"Yes, believe me, if he even talks to you wrong, I will do something to his potions." Theo said looking angry.

"Wait, so does this mean that I don't get to go to Slytherin and have to go back to looking… ugly?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Hermione, I am honestly sorry to say this, but yes you do." My father said with a frown.

"Okay, I will. If you could put me back, I think I need some sleep. And don't worry, I'll make up an excuse to tell Pott- Harry and Ron."

"Of course I will." My father said and changed me back. I gave all three of them a kiss on the cheek and walked out.

_**In the Gryffindor Common room:**_

"Hermione, you're finally back! What did Snape do to you!" Ron shouted. That was what I meant by knowing about his feelings for me.

"Oh, he was just teaching me occlumency. Don't worry, it's all okay." I was trying really hard to seem like old Hermione. I guess it worked, because Harry said.

"Oh thank Merlin! I- we were so worried!" Maybe he had feeling for me too? Ugh!

"Yupp, well I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed. I hope you got your summer work done." I tried harder to sound "Hermione". "Night." I said with a smile when they groaned.

"Night Hermione, Harry and I have to pull an alrighter tonight, see you tomorrow." Ron said with a try to be flirty smile. I smiled back and walked to my bed.

_**A/n: Sorry to those read my rant at the top, but if you don't like the story, don't read it. Okay? Honestly, I'm good with criticism, but that's just annoying. Thanks. Bye. **_

_**Anywho, I really like the whole OOC for everyone. Let me know what you think.(: and sorry that it's short.):**_

_**~Trisha-Malfoy-Granger.(;**_


	6. Discovery

**A/n: Just to clear this up, Snape is a pureblood in this story. Sorry if it sounded odd having Hermione as a pure blood even though Snape is a half blood. Updates may be coming even longer apart, because volleyball season is coming. I'm so sorry.):**

**WARNING: Lots of Dumbledore and Weasley bashing in this chapter. **

** ~Trisha-Malfoy-Granger.(;**

It was the following day and I found myself heading down to my father's office again. Since classes didn't start for another 3 days, Theodore, Draco, and I would be training for the next few days. Severus had told me to come to his office whenever I wanted to, so I decided to go ask questions about her mother and Voldemort.

I said the password to the portrait and realized that if she was Snape's mother that would make her my grandmother. "Nice to meet you Grandmother." I said as I walked in. I didn't hear a reply, which I was thankful for.

"Father, where are you? I asked. I knew he had to be somewhere around here, because the morning feast didn't start for another two hours.

"I'm coming Hermione." From where his voice came from, it sounded like a bedroom. I wasn't sure how he went to sleep, but I surely didn't want to find out.

"Ahh, hello Hermione; come to talk about yesterday's conversation?" I knew he didn't just come out and say it, because we had no enchantments up.

"Yes actually. I see you have a kitchen, would you like some tea?" I asked. The sound of me making tea would cover the charms he was putting up. If he knew Dumbledore like he said he did, Dumbledore would have the room covered somehow. The spells he put up would block out anything Dumbledore could have set up to listen in to Snape.

"Sure, if you're going to make some for yourself." He said and I walked into the kitchen.

"How would you like you tea?" I asked.

"Black is fine." He replied and I could almost hear the smile in his voice. It struck me as odd that he had been teaching me for years, but I had never seen him smile. I had even seen Professor McGonagall smile.

"Father, you really should smile more often. I have never once seen you do it." I said even though I didn't think it'd make a difference.

"I do smile, just not where Dumbledore is anywhere near me." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

"What did Dumbledore do to make you hate him so much? I mean, he tried to protect Lily Potter." I said.

"He did **not** try to save or protect Lily Potter. I went to him as soon as the Dark Lord heard the prophesy to get him to save her. Even though I didn't have feelings for her anymore, she still was one of my best friends. Two years after we got out of Hogwarts, Lily finally let me apologize for calling her a Mudblood. James and his gang still didn't like me, but they put up with me because Lily loved me. She had an annoying way of seeing the beauty in others even when no one else could. She was the first person that I told after we found out that your mother was pregnant with you and Theodore. She was completely ecstatic. I wish she could have seen you. She would have fallen in love with you right away.

So, after Dumbledore let her die, I went back to him to confront him. I knew that he had the power to stop even the great Dark Lord from killing her. He explained everything to me, but then decided to Obliviate me. That's the main reason that I was able to follow him so well. When the Dark Lord came back, Dumbles told me to go back to him and be his spy. Voldemort was happy to have me back. I let him read my mind, because for some reason my instincts told me to. The Dark Lord found the memory charm and broke it. Apparently, Dumbledore had been modifying my memory since Halloween 1980. When the charms broke, a flood of information swept through me. I realized that if I stayed on Dumbledore's side then I'd die."

"So he let your best friend get killed and modified your memories?"

"That and he took away a harmless baby's life. Harry would have amounted to so much more if Dumbledore would have just saved Lily like I asked him to. The Dark Lord may tell you more on the subject when you meet him. He's very… Critical of his followers."

"Yes sir. Now, when will we start wandless magic?"

"I think it'd do better if we started with Occlumency," At my nod, he continued, "You need to empty yourself of all your emotions. _Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provokes this easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!_ The Dark Lord will except no less than perfect_! It was often the Dark Lord's pleasure to invade the minds of his victims, creating visions designed to torture them into madness. Only after extracting the last exquisite ounce of agony, only when he had them literally begging for death would he finally...kill them."_

Now prepare yourself. 3, 2, 1 Legilimens!" With that, he entered her mind.

**A/n: I'll try to get another one up this weekend. If I don't then I'm super sorry. Well, let me know how you like it.(;**

** ~Trisha-Malfoy-Granger.(;**


	7. Fights

**A.n: Sorry about all the language in this chapter. I don't own anything you recognize from Harry Potter. **

"So Snape just entered your mind like that?" Draco asked when I confided in him the truth the next day.

"Yes. I tried my best to block him out, but he's my father and I guess I thought he needed to know what all has happened to me. I was wondering if you could possibly teach me." I asked meekly, assuming that he would say no right away.

"Since we are engaged, I guess I could help you," he sat down and motioned for me to also, "Malfoys, and Malfoys to be, aren't allowed to show emotion. In vision being like Snape or myself and you'll see how easily people get angry at the fact that nothing they say bothers you. For years, I got my kicks out of the fact that you were bothered by my lack of caring. It is usually tougher for Gryffindors to learn Occlumency due to the fact that they are too emotional. Since Snape is your father, it should be easier for you to do it. The toughest part of it is not letting your walls down. If you find that you can't put your walls up, you can always try to put up fake memories. Not only will this keep your real memories untouched, but it will also keep you from having to put up that wall. I suggest you put the wall up, but I understand if you don't want to."

"I actually would prefer to put up a wall. I know that I could just keep it up and not have to worry about it falling. With my powerful magic, only those who I let in could get it."

"My, my Granger, a wee bit cocky, aren't we?" Draco joked, as I blushed.

"I only speak the truth." I said, with a smirk.

"Granger, you shouldn't be smirking like that. You're a Gryffindor, Gryffindors don't smirk." Draco said with the very same smirk that he was talking about.

"_Draco,_ I'm touched that you noticed that I'm a Gryffindor; I've only just noticed it myself and I'm the Brightest Student in Hogwarts." I said, unable to resist the insult.

"While you may have the highest marks, that will do nothing for you with the Dark Lord. He doesn't need any more brains, just more wands. That's all you will be to him; a wand. Don't expect to become a favorite. He doesn't want you. In fact, no one does. I don't see why you don't just end your pitiful life ri-"

The slap was sent his way even before I had time to think of doing it. "_Draco Lucius Malfoy, _don't you dare finish that statement. I swear on Merlin's beard that I will hex your balls off. You may have perfect control over all your Slytherin buddies, but you WILL NOT control me. I don't care if we are to get married, I will make your life hell if you continue to push me. Even though we don't care about or for each other, you are my fiancée and as such, you will not continue to insult me whenever you want. I don't mind that I have to marry you, but if you continue to be a prat, you will find yourself very alone in this marriage," I didn't yell or scream, but I said it in a deathly calm tone of voice. I felt that it was much scarier than me yelling at him.

I could literally see the hate in his eyes as he advanced on me. For every step he took, I took one backwards.

"Draco," I said when my back hit the wall. He didn't acknowledge me, but I felt like he had heard me. He continued walking even when I stopped. His body was pinning me to the wall.

"_Hermione_," he said in a mocking tone, "There is nothing that you can threaten me about. I don't care if you leave me alone in this marriage. If you do, I can just have the Slytherin whores come and _entertain_ me. Nothing you say will ever affect me. You can continue to try to bother me, but we both know that we will both forever hate each other. I am partially sorry that you have to marry in to my terrible family, but you and I are both stuck in this marriage. With our families, there will be no divorce either. As soon as I found out that I would be marrying someone, I've been trying to figure out who it was. That thought in itself made me analyze every single female from our year; even you. It got me thinking that you would never enter a loveless marriage. What happened to the sweet little Hermione Granger that I had to deal with for over half of my school career? The little buck-toothed mudblood know-it-all that I could never quite beat in school? When did you start hating the Weasel and Potter? Was it when the Weasel started making out with Brown? Or possibly when Weaselette and Potter fell in love? Face it Hermione, those little Gryffindors have completely betrayed you in every single thing they have ever done to you." Somewhere in his dialog, I noticed that his voice was becoming softer and gentler. He ended the speech by stroking my cheek.

"Draco Malfoy, if you ever imply that I fancied either of those bloody idiots, I will destroy you. You can't just continu-"

"Granger, just give it up! Stop acting so bloody 'holier than thou!' You aren't any better than I am! You are a monster, but you hide it even better than I do. While you go around hiding your true personality, I show mine, flaunt it even. You and I both know that you are just as terrible as I am. You should have been in Slytherin from the very beginning! You are already a million times more Slytherin than most of the girls there from the very beginning and they've been dealing with us male Slytherins! You're more sly, cunning, malicious, and beautiful then all of them! If you get rid of your bloody Gryffindor side, and except the Slytherin, you could be one of the most dangerous people to ever enter Slytherin!" Draco finished and stormed out of the room. He left me with a lot to think about.

**A/n: Guys, I know that you totally hate me for taking so long to get this chapter out. I'm so, so, so sorry! I'll understand if you don't read it. I'll try to finish the story before summer ends, so that I won't get distracted by school.****I'm going to be a Freshman, so I need all the time I can for school. Xoxo**

**~Trisha-Malfoy-Granger.(;**


End file.
